Microphones are ubiquitous on many devices used by individuals, including computers, tablets, smart phones, and many other consumer devices. Generally speaking, a microphone is an electroacoustic transducer that produces an electrical signal in response to deflection of a portion (e.g., a membrane or other structure) of a microphone caused by sound incident upon the microphone.
Traditionally, it has often been assumed that operation of a microphone is linear, such that the electrical signal generated by a microphone is a linear function of the sound pressure level incident upon the microphone. However, a microphone may operate with many non-linearities, including non-linear relationships of deflection as a function of sound pressure level. Left uncorrected, such non-linearities may cause distortion, in that the audio signal generated from a microphone may not be accurately representative of the actual sound incident upon the microphone.